Stefan and Bonnie
The relationship between Stefan Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett started in Season 1. Their relationship is mostly a friendly one even if it went through some tension after Sheila Bennett's death. The possibility of a romantic relationship between them is referred to as "Stefonnie" by fans. Season One Bonnie first meets Stefan on the first day of a new school year she was very smitten with his looks and s tarted to realize that he was really looking at Elena . In the episode The Night of the Comet, she gives Stefan Elena number but sees a vision as well that makes her pull away from him. In episode Friday Night Bites, Bonnie became worried of Elena's strong involvement with Stefan she even refues to go to the dinner that Elena plans so she can get to know Stefan. When Bonnie became possessed by Emily Bennett's spirit and destroyed Damon's plan to free the tomb vampires, he bites Bonnie and almost kills her Stefan quickly gives her some of his blood to heal her. That night Elena tells Bonnie what Stefan is. In the episode Bloodlines, Stefan needs Bonnie help him in order to find Elena and Damon. But becomes worried when, her powers aren't working. Later Stefan opens up to Grams in his effort to help Bonnie overcome her fears and accept her powers again. In Miss Mystic Falls, Bonnie returns to Mystic Falls,she is not to happy to see Stefan or Damon and blames them for her Grams death. When Stefan loses control and feeds on someone, Bonnie uses her powers to stop him. In Isobel, Stefan goes to Bonnie for help after Isobel's dangerous actions. In Founder's Day, Bonnie helps Stefan save Damon from a burning building. But later, she tells Stefan that the next time Damon misbehaves, she will kill him. Season Two In Bad Moon Rising, Stefan asks Bonnie to aid him in crafting a Lapis Lazuli ring for Caroline Forbes In Plan B, Bonnie agrees to help Stefan trap Mason Lockwood and get some information about why is he in Mystic Falls. Around the time of the Masquarade Ball , Bonnie, Stefan and the others plan on how are they going to trap Katherine and kill her. In The Sacrifice, Bonnie once agian comes to Stefan's as well as Damon's aid. She tries to break the seal on the tomb, but Stefan tries to stop Bonnie because she is not strong enoght for that. In The House Guest, Stefan and Bonnie try to convince Jonas and Luka that they should all be working together. In Know Thy Enemy, After Bonnie gets an upgrade on her powers Stefan realize that Bonnie is their new secret weapon agisnt Klaus. In The Last Dance, Stefan is worried for Bonnie's safety after finding out from Jeremy that if she harnessess a lot of power she could die. Later he learns from Damon where Bonnie is. In As I Lay Dying, Stefan goes to Bonnie for help in finding a cure for his brother Season Three Bonnie and Stefan don't have much scenes together until'' The New Dealepisode when Stefan steals Klaus family coffins and hides them .He calls Bonnie for help and tells her about his plan, Later, Bonnie and Stefan go to one coffin, of which Bonnie dreamed about, and they notice that it won't open. Bonnie says it's closed with a spell. In ''Our Town Bonnie is still working with Stefan on discovering how to open the coffins. In'' The Ties That Bind'' Stefan is angery at Bonnie for tell Elena about his plan and how there are hidden coffins. Bonnie tells Stefan they need Elena's help. She shows him a picture. Stefan asks who it is in the picture and Bonnie states it that it is her mom and she can help them open the coffins. In Bringing out the dead Bonnie, Stefan and Abby are working togherter to open the coffin. Quotes Season One :Stefan: Excuse me. Hi. :Bonnie: Hi. :Stefan: Um, have you guys seen Elena? :Bonnie: I think she went home. I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her... "I said so". :Stefan: Thank you. :-- Pilot. ---- :Stefan: Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey. :Bonnie: What just happened? :Stefan: You were in some kind of a trance. :Bonnie: Did I do this? :Stefan: I think so, yes. :-- You're Undead to Me. ---- :Bonnie: Elena is my best friend and because she loves you I couldn’t let you and Damon die in that fire :Stefan: I’m very grateful Bonnie, I hope you know that :Bonnie: I do but I hope you know that things have to change. Damon has to change :Stefan: We both want the same thing :-- Founder's Day. Season Two :Stefan: What’s the matter? Are you okay? :Bonnie: When I touched him, I saw something :Stefan: What do you mean? Like a vision? :-- Plan B. ---- :Stefan: Are you okay? :Bonnie: It didn’t work. I’m not strong enough. Even with help I can’t do it :-- The Sacrifice. ---- :Bonnie: Then we need to go. Now. Before Jenna’s been sacrificed. I can kill Klaus myself :Stefan: Bonnie... If you use that much power, you'll be dead. We've already been through this. It's not an option :Bonnie: Neither is letting Jenna die :-- The Sun Also Rises. ---- :Bonnie: I'm not sure this is going to work :Stefan: You've done a séance before, right? Contacted Emily Bennett. Maybe one of the witches might know how to help Damon :Bonnie: Let's just hope they want to :-- As I Lay Dying. Season Three :Stefan: Hello Bonnie. :Bonnie: Stefan! You followed me here? :Stefan: Yeah. Wasn't too hard. You should probabely be more careful. :Bonnie: What do you want with me? :Stefan: Relax! I just need your help. :Bonnie: Why would I help you? Elena said you saved Klaus's life. :Stefan: Let me fill you in on a little secret about Klaus. He kept his family with him at all times- daggered. Stored in coffins. And now I have them, and I need you to help keep them hidden. :Bonnie: Are you out of your mind? You just gonna make him angrier. :Stefan: His family is his one weakness. As long as I have that, I can ruin him. :Bonnie: I don't have enough power to hide four originals! :Stefan: You're a witch. You hate Klaus. And I can figure something out. :-- The New Deal. :Stefan: Thank you, Bonnie. For everything. :Bonnie: I didn´t do it for you. :-- Do Not Gentle Gallery Vampdiaries111-4.jpg Stefan-and-bonnie-season-1-stefan-and-bonnie-14715326-500-400.jpg Stefan-and-bonnie-1x05-stefan-and-bonnie-10251047-1280-720.jpg tumblr_l39pkgiSRK1qar6tno1_500.png Stefan_and_Bonnie_1_Bad_Moon_Rising_1.png Stefan saves bonnie.jpg Stefan and Bonnie.jpg Stefan abd Bonnie.jpg 3x15-02.jpg 3x15-01.jpg stefanbonnie1.jpg stefanbonnie3.png stefanbonnie5.gif stefanbonnie7.gif stefanbonnie4.jpg stefanbonnie6.jpg stefanbonnie2.gif tumblr_lr0vrfnBGe1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_lyu97g38qE1qjk2p4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3c0sh5ovh1qzcgeto1_500.jpg tumblr_m3j49ts5FN1ruutxjo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3l9ktvLSv1ruutxjo1_500.jpg tumblr_m33wodGeT01rpvv6po1_500.jpg tumblr_m36tb50c6C1qd7kvso1_500.gif tumblr_m3ywwxZJ9g1ruutxjo1_500.jpg S4ep2p29.png S4ep2p28.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship